


Castle

by faithfulDiscord



Series: Badlands [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Canon-Typical Violence, First Person, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfulDiscord/pseuds/faithfulDiscord
Summary: Jesse is alone, he must act now or die trying. He's the only one that can do this.Note: This is the beginning of a series oneshots inspired by the album Badlands by Halsey





	Castle

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing! Enjoy!

Nothing is audible but my own heartbeat and the sound of Gabriel screaming at the company to keep their position. This was supposed to be a simple mission. Get in, get out, bring the whole building down afterwards. Simple. But something went wrong. An alarm was set off, someone squealed, or someone tripped a trap on their way in, it didn’t matter. The only thing that matters right now was the whole building was surrounded by omnics, making it impossible to do anything but bunker down.

The one thing about omnics is that they don’t get tired and especially this close to their base they also don’t run out of ammo. We’ve all been at this for what feels like hours and the omnic ranks are not getting any thinner. I take stock of my ammo and realize something has to give now or it’s going to end up being a suicide mission for everybody. I take my position back at the rock and it’s then that I finally see it. It’s small and practically impossible but I had to try. The door that was in front of me was only guarded by two humanoid omnics having to reinforce a section of the base that caught a grenade.

I look to my side and see nobody to back me up, so it was either move now or die trying. No plan B. A flash bang ready in my hand and Peacekeeper at my side, I prepare myself to sprint towards the door.

“Storming the castle.” It’s said a lot more calmly than I feel, I move before I can hear Gabriel asking what’s going on. It’s do or die.

  
**-faithful.Discord-**

Reyes is in a right mood as he slams his hands on his desk. He looks like he's about to bust a vein in his forehead before he barely grits out, “You’re not a one man army, Jesse.”

“I knew what I was doin’.”

He levels a cool look at me. It's always unnerving when Gabriel stares at you too long. “What you did was stupid and reckless. You could have gotten yourself killed.”

Here we go again.

“But I didn’t. I’m capable enough to handle my own.”

The disappointment bleeds into anger once more as he voice raises in volume. “You abandoned your post, you made that point in our defense weak. You put other people’s lives in jeopardy. You have to think of someone besides yourself or you’re not only going to get yourself killed but other people as well.”

He’s right but he doesn't get it. I had to do it. He should be grateful.

“Stop treatin’ me like a child. I was the only reason why everybody is still alive. I took a chance and I made it possible for people to come back.”

“I’ll stop treating you like one when you stop acting like one, Jesse. You are part of something bigger than you. You have to realize this. Everyone is important. Think about that before you knowingly put yourself in danger next time.” Sometimes I rather him be angry and in my face instead the disappointment that just radiates off him as he sits down at his desk. It’s the same song and dance.

I know he’s right but I don't want him to be. I cross my arms over my chest like the child Reyes thinks I am as I mumble under my breath. “What? You king of the castle now or something?”

“No, I'm here to keep everybody alive, even brats like you.” He looks down at his desk obviously dismissing me.

**Author's Note:**

> So it was late when I did this and my SO is a little shit because I couldn’t think of the word company and they suggested palfriendos. I definitely had a good laugh at that.


End file.
